Scary Movie
Scary Movie is a 2000 horror comedy spoof film directed by Keenen Ivory Wayans. It was intended to be released with the title Slasher 911.needed It is an American dark comedy that heavily parodies the horror, slasher, and mystery genres. Several mid- and late-90s films and TV shows are spoofed, especially Scream, along with I Know What You Did Last Summer, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Sixth Sense, The Usual Suspects, The Matrix, The Blair Witch Project, and Dawson's Creek. The tagline reads "No mercy. No shame. No sequel.", the last reference being an ironic nod towards the tendency of popular horror movies becoming cash cow franchises. 2001 saw the release of Scary Movie 2, with the appropriate tagline "We lied". Later video covers of the first film frequently drop the tagline's third statement. The film was originally titled "Last Summer I Screamed Because Halloween Fell on Friday the 13th". Scary Movie was followed by four more sequels Scary Movie 2 (2001), Scary Movie 3 (2003), Scary Movie 4 (2006) and Scary Movie 5 (2013). Its title serves as a homage to the production title of Scream, which was also released through Dimension Films. There are 6 parts that won a high viewership. Plot An 18 year old woman named Drew Decker (Carmen Electra) receives a threatening phone call while home alone one night. Drew is chased outside by Ghostface, who wounds her with a stab to the breast that removes her implant. She is hit by a car driven by her father who was distracted by oral sex from his wife, and is then killed by Ghostface. The next day, Cindy Campbell (Anna Faris) meets up with her boyfriend Bobby Prinze (Jon Abrahams) and her friends, Brenda Meeks (Regina Hall), Ray Wilkins (Shawn Wayans), Greg Phillipe (Lochlyn Munro), and Buffy Gilmore (Shannon Elizabeth). Various news teams, including hack reporter Gail Hailstorm (Cheri Oteri), converge on the school in the wake of Drew's death. Gail hooks up with Buffy's mentally disabled brother "Special Officer" Doofy (Dave Sheridan) hoping to milk the facts out of him. One day while Cindy is in class, she is left a note reading: "I KNOW WHAT YOU DID LAST HALLOWEEN!" Cindy then realizes that Drew was murdered exactly one year after she and her friends accidentally killed a man during a wild car ride. The next day a series of increasingly bizarre events take place. Various members of the group receive threatening notes from Ghostface and are rapidly dispatched. Greg is killed by Ghostface in plain view during Buffy's beauty pageant, the audience mistaking Buffy's screams as being part of her act. Buffy, high on the success brought along by her win, ignores Cindy's warnings about the killer and does not realize she is being killed as it happens, even after she is decapitated (and the killer tosses her head in a Lost and Found bin). Spoofing the opening to Scream 2, Ray and Brenda go to a showing of Shakespeare In Love, where Ray is stabbed in the ear through a bathroom stall and Brenda is killed by angry movie patrons because of her raucous behavior before Ghostface can. Meanwhile, Cindy throws a house party, hoping for safety in numbers. During the party, Bobby and Cindy go upstairs and have sex, no longer making Cindy a virgin. Ghostface unexpectedly appears and stabs Bobby, before disappearing quickly. Cindy gets a gun from a drawer near the entrance, Bobby follows and she tends to his wounds. Shorty (Marlon Wayans), Brenda's Stoner brother, comes up from the basement and informs them that the killer has murdered everybody in the house. Bobby takes the gun and shoots Shorty, revealing that his wound was an elaborate ruse. Ray arrives on the scene, very much alive, and they announce their plan to kill her and her father (despite not actually being the killers). Ray and Bobby also plan to make themselves look like heroes by giving each other stab wounds to indicate they fought back. But their plan backfires when Ray stabs Bobby repeatedly and nearly kills him, angry because his favorite show, The Wayans Bros., has been cancelled. Ghostface abruptly arrives and attacks Cindy after stabbing Ray to death, but she successfully subdues him by employing moves copied from The Matrix and kicks him through a window. Nonetheless, Ghostface vanishes before the police arrive. At the police station, Cindy and the local sheriff (Kurt Fuller) realize that Doofy, the only one who knew about the car accident, was actually faking his disability and is the true killer. Unfortunately, Doofy has already escaped with Gail Hailstorm. Upon finding his discarded disguise in the street, Cindy begins screaming, only to be hit by a car. Cast *Anna Faris as Cindy Campbell *Regina Hall as Brenda Meeks *Shawn Wayans as Ray Wilkins *Marlon Wayans as Shorty Meeks *Shannon Elizabeth as Buffy Gilmore *Jon Abrahams as Bobby Prinze *Lochlyn Munro as Greg Phillipe *Dave Sheridan as Doofy Gilmore / Ghostface *Cheri Oteri as Gail Hailstorm *Kurt Fuller as The Sheriff *Carmen Electra as Drew Decker *Rick Ducommun as Mr. Campbell *Jayne Trcka as Miss Mann *Kelly Coffield Park as the History Teacher *David L. Lander as Principal "Squiggy" Squiggman *Marissa Jaret Winokur as Tina *Keenen Ivory Wayans as Slave *Robert Jacks as Rowdy (uncredited) *James Van Der Beek as Dawson Leery (uncredited) Gallery Scary Movie.1.jpg Scary Movie.2.jpg Scary Movie.3.jpg Scary Movie.4.jpg Scary Movie.5.jpg Scary Movie.6.jpg External links * Category:Films Category:2000 release Category:Scary Movie series Category:Anna Faris films Category:Lochlyn Munro films Category:Marlon Wayans films Category:Shawn Wayans films